Pirates Of The Cullenium
by FaNgTaStIc RoSe
Summary: Have you ever thought that what would you get if you mixed or crashed 2 amazing things together? No? Yes? If no, then just wait and see, if yes, then just wait and see too! Pirates Vampires A Fantastic Journey ? PLEASE R&R!
1. Sanctuary

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

Try the New Cullens

Summary-The Cullens go to a place to get trained to live on a ship and having animals aboard to drink blood. But they have to keep them alive for the whole journey. They can't go in their cars for the journey as they have to go to a different continent. Can they survive on the ship with drinking animal blood but keeping the animals alive???

**HI, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! ************ PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

________________________________________________________________________

(Emmett's POV)

Renesmee was really very lucky; at least she didn't have to go for the ship journey. "Are you ready Emmett?"Carlisle asked. "Yes, I am", I replied while coming down from the stairs into the living room. "Do we have to go for the ship journey?"I asked him. "Yes, and we have to go to this place called 'Sanctuary' before the ship journey, so that we can know how to survive on the ship," he replied, as we were sitting in our cars. We were going in Carlisle's Mercedes and Alice's Porsche. We went from a shortcut though we were going 90 mph! It was a very rocky way. When we reached the Sanctuary we saw that Mosh Zu Kamal's assistants were very kind and nice, he was also a very polite old man. He told us to unpack our stuff and rest and after dinner he would have a talk with us, but as we went Carlisle told Esme to go to the room while he introduces himself to Mosh Zu Kamal. Our rooms were nice. There were 2 people in each room, like me and Rosalie, Edward and Bella. After dinner we went to the main hall, I just loved the mountain lion and the bear feast! As we went to the main hall Carlisle kept saying, "Please, Alice and Emmett behave yourselves, because he is a really great man but sometimes he thinks that type of behavior becomes too weird." We both said at the same time, "Ok!!!!!" We entered the hall, he was sitting there waiting for us to come and sit. When we sat down he asked each of us how we were feeling, did we like our dinner and how did they feel about the ship journey. We all said that it was nice, we all were feeling great and so on but when I were answering the third one I said," I am not sure about the ship thingy because it's a little weird. You know like going to live on a ship and saving animal blood for the whole journey! "I was thinking that Carlisle might find it out of my 'behave 'line. So I just stopped what I was going to say. It sounded like "wh"! Then Edward looked at me curiously and Alice giggled, her eyes glinting mischievously. Then he started to talk with Carlisle and Esme. They told us that we could go and do what we want. So we went to the huge couch room and sat and started to talk. I shouted at Edward," CAN"T YOU EVER STOP READING MINDS AND LET YOUR OWN MIND REST!!!!!!!!'' He answered," I can't turn it off so stop shouting! I've told you this about more than a thousand times before so I can't just turn it off and fight!" I was getting angrier and angrier with Edward!!!!!!!!!!! Why can't he just turn it off!!!!! He looked at me, making a face like it is saying," I have told you before. Can't you just understand???" I just told myself to calm down. Rosalie was now arguing with Edward about him getting me even angrier because first of all I **DID NOT** want to go for this ship journey. I told her to calm down. Then we both went outside for a mountain climb!

-----x-----

_What a climb! _, I thought. I couldn't control myself after the ten hour climb, we both were feeling great. Though we knew it was already 10:00 in the morning now! We went to our room and changed our clothes. Then we went to the couch room for reading and just resting. I started to read Vampirates, and in no time I finished the first one. I took the second one and started it. It took me all of 5 minutes to read the 500 page book, so I took the third one. After finishing all in 6 minutes I was getting bored. I wished I had the fourth one too but it won't have changed anything because I would have read it in less than ten minutes too.

-----x-----

[Edward's P.O.V]

Emmett had really got me angry and on top of that Rosalie had started to fight too but now at least it was finished. I checked my email, there were 18 unread emails. Most of them were from Renesmee. I opened and read them; Nessie had asked me and Bella to chat with her on Saturday. I went to call Bella; she probably was in the couch room. When I came there I saw Emmett hand wrestling with her. I asked Bella to come to our room with me. After I told about the chat she asked me what day was today. I checked; oops today was Saturday because we had come here on Friday. We quickly opened our laptops and went on MSN chat. We saw that she had already been there for an hour. We also saw that Jacob was also there. We started to chat. After an hour or so we stopped chatting and went to eat our lunch. It was 2:00pm already. We had a huge grizzly bear, Emmett's favorite. After lunch we went for our very first training session of our "Get Ready for the Ship Journey" training. Mosh Zu was going to tell us a little article upon our basic thing we needed to do for the first session. We went to see our ship and to look around it, seeing the cabins etc. It was the ship Carlisle had bought for us. We basically had to go to some other continent or so. Firstly was the ship looking thing then we had to go to Mosh Zu to ask him for our second thing. He told us to think of all ideas we could think of and then to tell him or write on a sheet of paper which has ideas from the whole coven. We took a sheet of paper and thought lets write all ideas on it; Carlisle told me to write. We thought of many ideas like for example: having fish' blood by fishing. One of the ideas Emmett had made was of making food for the animals to keep them healthy and have a "feast" type thing every once a week but not finishing them kind of thing. He tried to explain but failed because he wasn't just getting it right, even Rosalie wasn't being able to understand. I tried to read his mind but there were too many things going in his mind. We went and gave the list that we had made to Mosh Zu. It was kind of a long list but as he went through it looked like he had some suggestions before or some things like that before. He told us that they all were nice but the fishing one had a problem, it was that you could not have the fish blood everyday because then while coming and going from there the fish would nearly be finished. But the others were fine. He said, "I like the one in which you have written about keeping animals aboard. I haven't heard that one before but it is nice. For that one you will have to get trained for keeping the animals aboard without letting them die." Then suddenly he told Emmett, "I understand Emmett, I know what you are trying to say. I also know that you have gotten this idea from which book. So, don't worry; I will tell everyone in another way they can understand." I couldn't understand that how could he read mind and understand what Emmett thought when I couldn't. Alright I understand that he might be able to read minds, as he is a vampire. But how could he be able to understand Emmett's totally mixed up mind? The question was all day in my mind; I didn't even know the answer of it. I wasn't sure that was it kind enough to ask Mosh Zu about it. We had to be kind to everyone over here, so that we could get to know what we needed to do for the ship travel. After we had the discussion, Mosh Zu told us why Emmett had given that idea, where he had gotten it from and lastly what that thought of Emmett was basically telling us to do. As he was telling us, I don't know how but it was like someone gives you an example of something you don't know but as soon as you hear the example, you understand it in a second.


	2. Getting Ready

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Have fun reading chapter two of it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, put me and my fan-fic on favorites and "ALERT"!!!!!! It doesn't matter if you didn't but I'll still say thanks to you for at least reading!! =) sorry for not updating for so long! I HAD FLU =( =(**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**PS- the story has an idea of the book Vampirates by Justin Somper. **

Try the New Cullens Ch 2- Getting Ready

Bella's P.O.V

After Mosh Zu had told us what Emmett was trying to say for the past two hours; we decided to try it.

I asked Emmett, "Emmett! This is so easy to tell! How couldn't you get the words????"

And before Emmett could reply, Mosh Zu said, "Sometimes people have difficulty in getting the words, Bella. Same happened with Emmett. Now let us start the third step; and now that we have selected an idea we want to try, we will start working on its first step. **(I know, it's confusing!)**

Its first step was to know ' how to cook!' We went into the huge kitchen of the Sanctuary. It was totally neat and clean compared to the kitchen I had in Forks when I wasn't a vampire.

Then Mosh Zu introduced us to all the people who work in there. He also introduced us to the people who will teach us how to cook. His name was Alexander.**(random name)**

He was 30 years old in human age and 255 years old in vampire age. After introducing himself he asked us, " So, did anyone of you cook when you were a human?" All except me said, "No."

"And what about you, Bella? You didn't answer," he asked me.

"Yes. I cooked for my dad, Charlie," I answered.

"So, do you remember how to cook? And do "

"I think I remember how to cook. There are many things I remember; so I'm not sure if I can list them down on a paper. Actually do you want me to list them down?"

"No. It's fine. So shall we start working by knowing what is what?"

"Why not!" Emmett shouted.

_Tell him not to shout like that Edward! He is embarrassing me!! _I thought. Oops. He can't read my mind! Why can't he?!?!?! Why does it have to happen on the wrong time only?!?!?!?!

"Let us start from this counter", he said as we walked toward Counter #1.

-x-

After 1 hour we were finished. Yes, 1 hour. Though we are vampires we took an hour. It took a lot of time 'cause first we went through them and then we went through them again and lastly we learnt some simple recipes.

At last it was dinner. Before going for dinner I just glanced at the mirror and what I saw wasn't very surprising. I had seen my black, hungry eyes a lot of times, so it wasn't very surprising.

-x-

**Next Morning**

Jasper's P.O.V

We started with basic recipes at 1:00pm. I suspiciously eyed Alexander; I didn't trust him, he was saying something to Bella and she was nodding. Probably something about cooking, but the feelings emanating from him were of superiority and smugness. But I didn't believe for a minute that he was a better cook than Bella.

In the afternoon after having lunch, we went to talk to Mosh Zu. He had called us by sending one of his assistants.

We talked about our "cooking" classes and stuff like that. Mosh Zu said that we could have the rest of the day off, 'cause there was a whole month left for training.

All of us went outside and started exploring the area. We explored the whole area; the rock mountain, the forest, the meadow etc.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- hey guys,

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorite-d my story! I 3 u all!

Anyway, sorry to all those who were expecting another chapter, this is very important; I wanted to inform u all that my pen name has been changed!

I am no longer . I am FaNgTaStIc RoSe now!

Thanks and once again, sorry for all the trouble, I will be updating very soon(I hope!)

FaNgTaStIc RoSe


	4. Let's Cook!

**A/N- hi everyone!  
I'm so excited that I have posted this chapter so fast! Yes! It is a month but don't worry there will be lots of funny chapters too! Hope you all like it :) the funny parts are dedicated to rOse234 'cause she wanted something really funny and some twists and turns to happen, so, I've tried my best and I hope you like it!!!!**

**And lastly………………PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Lets Cook!!!- Chapter 4

Jasper's P.O.V

We were going to cook today. We all quickly got ready and went to the kitchen. Alexander was already there with Bella and Edward. We sat at the table and started to read the recipes Alexander had printed out. The recipes were of some "normal" dishes for humans, like; how to cook plain green beans, capsicum and green veggies like that.

Each of us had gotten a station to work on. My station was where you had to chop the veggies.

There was a piece of paper on which the instructions were given for how to chop them. For example, into cubes or slices etc.

For the whole day we worked and worked with breaks for lunch and stuff like that.

While I was chopping spinach, you won't believe what happened. Alice left her counter and ran away in **TOTALLY **extra fast vampire speed!!!!!!!!!

And when I mean '**TOTALLY** extra' that means that!

And as soon as she ran away, Edward began to laugh in an evil voice (not cackling though) and so hard that he fell on the floor and even rolled all the way!!! That was Emmett behavior for me. Which was most likely done by Emmett, of you ask me. I looked at him with the what-are-you-doing + why-did-she-do-that looks. I mean that I never thought that this would happen!

I asked Edward, "why did she runaway like _that_?

"Because…_*giggles* _she…_*giggles*_ _something_..._*giggles* _happen…_*giggles* _that…_*giggles and then takes a breath*_ was really _something_," he replied.

"OK. Enough of hiding shiding, now tell me what was that _something _that was really _something_ for her?

I asked him in a serious tone.

He just giggled and said, "If you _really _want to know what is happening, then why don't _you_ go and look for yourself?????

And there you go; I sped off looking for her in no time!

* * *

**An hour later………**

Ok. So here I was in a middle of nowhere, looking for Alice, who seemed to have been disappeared!

I had looked for her **EVERY** where.

So, my best idea was to text Eddie and ask him where Alice was.

It went like this-

_Jazz- Edward???_

_Eddie- whatz up?_

_Jazz- *growls* __**WHERE IS ALICE????**_

_Eddie- don't cha worry! She's right in front of u!!!!!_

_Jazz-WHAT???????_

_Eddie- oh no!_

_Jazz- what 'oh no'?_

_Eddie- oh! Nothin'! Just Em troubling me!_

_Jazz- ok. Now tell where she is!_

_Eddie- twhbsfgvcbdhna73jdsby 44r84tr631572894= KED_

_Jazz- what?????????????_

_Eddie- gyewcfdugfv 893fdbc w62Q374T9EWDHHQ######8E7389R182 _

_Jazz- just tell!_

_(Eddie is offline!)_

_-x-_

Now my last chance was to call him and ask.

It went like that-

**Edward- hello?**

**Jasper- tell me where she is!**

**Edward-Alice? Oh she is right-**

**Jasper- right where???**

**Edward- (in a very sweet and sickly, girly voice) hey jazzy-boy! Sorry your caller has been- (in a booming loud manly voice) oh don't you worry! Your caller has gone fishing-(background sound/voices) "Em don't!!!" "Who is on the phone?"**

***giggles and laughs* "is he yet caught in the trap?" "Eddie you'll ruin **_**all **_**the fun!!! **

**-x-**

I just hanged it. What trap? Whose voices were those? Though the booming one was Em's. And the "Em don't" was of Rose.

Alright. Let me think.

**After sometime…**

What?????? I mean how could they? Well, just go home now.

-x-

* * *

**A/N- sorry guys! I know that I updated after such a long time and then the chapter was so short too! :( But I am having writers block most of the time. Enjoy and please !!!!!**

**-x-**


	5. The Trap

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters!

A/N- sorry guys, for not updating for sooo long! = ( But please enjoy the fifth chapter! Also r&r!

* * *

Chapter 5- The Trap

Alice's POV

"Who's on the phone?"

I asked.

All of them were giggling and laughing.

Is he caught in the trap yet?"

Edward asked.

"Eddie you'll ruin _all _the fun!!!"

Em said.

Then I asked again.

"Who _ is _on the phone?"

"Oh, no one", Bella replied nervously.

"Oh come on Bella! You know that I know that you are lying!"

I remarked.

Then suddenly Edward came in between and said, "Ok. Now stop commenting and listen the truth Alice. We-

But Bella cut him in between, "you're going to _tell_ her? You _will_ ruin-

"Just listen!!!! Ok, when you ran away-and you know why-Jasper thought that something had happened. Subject over!"

And then he went away leaving me blank!

-x-

**A little back in time:**

Emmett's POV

As soon as Alice ran away, Eddie laughed so hard that he was on the floor rolling around!

When he came to my side he told me why she went away.

I just turned back towards the counter and started giggling silently.

After Jasper ran away, I sent a thought to Eddie-

_Lol. Let's do plan N, O and T_

And he nodded.

We told everyone that we _had _ to do plan N, O and T.

Then Eddie told everyone why Alice ran away-

"Her eyes were turning black and she was becoming hungry.

She saw the future that there was a tiger there hunting for his own food and herself running to get it.

So she ran straight away to get it-"

I laughed at the part that was coming, interrupting him.

He glared at me

And in a squeaky, childish voice I said, "Sorry."

He continued "-and Jasper thought that something bad had happened. So he ran away!"

"Oh", everyone said in unison.

**After sometime…**

Jasper texted to Eddie-

_Jazz- Edward???_

I texted for Eddie-

_Eddie- whatz up?_

_Jazz- *growls* __**WHERE IS ALICE????**_

_Eddie- don't cha worry! She's right in front of u!!!!!_

_Jazz-WHAT???????_

Suddenly Alice entered the kitchen, and I texted=

_Eddie- oh no!_

_Jazz- what 'oh no'?_

I quickly thought of something.

And the best was-

_Eddie- oh! Nothin'! Just Em troubling me!_

_Jazz- ok. Now tell where she is!_

Alice tried to look what I was typing so I tried hide and this happened-

_Eddie- twhbsfgvcbdhna73jdsby 44r84tr631572894= KED_

_Jazz- what?????????????_

And this-

_Eddie- gyewcfdugfv 893fdbc w62Q374T9EWDHHQ######8E7389R182 _

_Jazz- just tell!_

And I suddenly pressed cancel and I went offline.

Then the phone rang.

It was Jasper.

I put it on speaker and gave it too Eddie.

**Edward- hello?**

**Jasper- tell me where she is!**

**Edward-Alice? Oh she is right-**

I closed Eddie's mouth when he was about to tell Jazz where Alice was.

**Jasper- right where???**

Then this weird thing happened.

Bella snatched the cell from Edward and in a sweet, girly and sickly voice, she said**-**

**Hey jazzy-boy! Sorry your caller has been- **

But I cut her in between and said-** oh don't you worry! Your caller has gone fishing.**

Then Rose threatened me by saying-

"Em don't!!!"

"Who is on the phone?"

Alice asked.

And then everyone started giggling and laughing.

"Is he yet caught in the trap?"

Edward asked like a fool.

"Eddie you'll ruin _all _the fun!!!

I whined.

Then Jasper hanged the phone from there.

He probably knew it now and was coming back.

**Alice's POV**

"We were about to reach the plan T, and it was the _most _fun part in the whole plan NOT and you _ruined _it all Edward!"

Em whined.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I asked.

"And why are you talking about plan NOT?????????"

I was totally confused.

I mean all of us made plans together, and I knew what plan NOT was but there were 2 plans named NOT!

I've got to find out what had happened.

And I knew who would tell me…

-x-

**A/N- hey guys, I hope you like the chapter!**

**Please R and R.**


	6. AN

**A/N- Sorry guys for not updating, it's just that I don't have ideas for it. Please give me some!!! :) And then I promise to update faster!**

**FR XOXO**


End file.
